The Dark Parade
by Actionsparda
Summary: In the event Dante does die in Devil May Cry 5, I wanted to make a tribute, as well as share how I imagine it going down. (Music by My Chemical Romance.) (THIS WAS REMOVED OUT OF RESPECT AFTER THE EVENT OF REUBEN LANGDON BEING SHOT AT, BUT IS NOW BEING REUPLOADED. SO THANKFUL HE IS STILL WITH US.)


The Dark Parade

In light of the new Devil May Cry V being said to be an emotional story, combined with the end of the Sons of Sparda arc, AND AFTER WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TO DANTE'S VOICE ACTOR, I wanted to put my "fears" to words in the worst case scenario that we "loose" Dante. I'm almost virtually sure it would not be permanent necessarily or the same kind of death one might expect from a human, but regardless, I was inspired by an older song from my "youth" that seemed really fitting not just for Dante's death and funeral, but his life and legacy as well in a way that he would want to be remembered. Almost has a Nico or Morrison southern-vibe to it, while still rockin' with Smokin' Sexy Style! Just the way Dante would have it, hands down no other way...

THIS FANFICTION WAS MADE BEFORE THE INCIDENT WITH REUNEN LANGDON, SO I TOOK IT DOWN INITIALLY WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED... THE NEXT MORNING... BUT HAVE DECIDED NOW SINCE IT HAS COME AND GONE FORTUNATELY TO REUPLOAD IT IN PART AS A TRIBUTE TO THE ACTOR HIMSELF FOR HIS WORK OVER THE YEARS AND AS THANKS HE IS OK AND STILL AMOUNG US.

So, here is my tribute to Dante in the event of his death.

Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance!

watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8

(Devil May Cry and Welcome to the Black Parade are owned by their respected parties.)

...

***Piano melody***

Closeup of Trish wearing the perfect amulet over a black dress

Lucia, also in black, standing in a room, flipping Dante's coin

Lady, putting black shades over her two different colored eyes

Nero leaning up in his bed, Kydia leaning up behind him in a hug

In a funeral march downtown, looking in close to a newspaper machine, we see the front page headline: "Legend Fulfilled: Son of Sparda Slain Saving Us All"

**When I was a young boy**

**My father took me into the city**

**To see a marching band**

Then, it zooms out into a flashback of a marching band years ago, young Vergil on his mothers shoulders and an amazed young Dante now looking up at his father.

**He said, son, when you grow up**

**Would you be the savior of the broken**

**The beaten, and the damned?**

We see images of Mundas, Sanctus, Arias, Argosax, Vergil, Arkham and Urizen among others.

**He said, will you defeat them**

**Your demons and all the non-believers?**

**The plans that they have made?**

We get a closeup of young Dante looking up at his father before nodding and looking straight ahead with his smug grin.

**Because one day I'll leave you**

**A phantom to lead you in the summer**

**To join the black parade**

Dante's young face fades into an older looking image of Dante via a stone statue in the Cemetery resembling him leaning forward on Rebellion holding one of his pistols as his tomb.

***guitar solo***

As the verse repeats, we see all of Dante's close friends and those helped by him over the years: Trish, Lucia, Lady, Nero, Kydia, V and his demons, Morrison, Nico, and an emotional Patty among hundreds of others.

***music scratches out***

Several Hell Vanguards among other leftover demons appear suddenly in front of the percession! They smile wickedly, attemoting to draw fear and sorrow from the people there before ending their lives!

Nobody moves.

Their grins seem to fade away in confusion as the monsters begin to look at each other.

The people stare angrily before Kydia confidently lets go of Nero's embrace. He steps forward; revs up the Red Queen and finally breaks the silence, looking back and saying "For Dante."

***drums and guitar kick in***

The demons begin fleeing in the opposite direction, running dropping their scythes as virtually every member of the parade charges forward, human and demon alike!

(Character play would shift from person to person in a circular section of the street, showing everyone including Kydia, Nico, Morrison and even an angry Patty among many other random mourners fighting the demons with random items and bare hands!

**Sometimes I get the feeling**

**She's watching over me**

**And other times I feel like I should go**

**And through it all**

**The rise and fall**

**The bodies in the streets**

**And when you're gone, we want you all to know**

**We'll carry on, we'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone, believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And in my heart I can't contain it**

**The anthem won't explain it**

**A world that sends you reeling**

**From decimated dreams**

**Your misery and hate will kill us all**

**So paint it black**

**And take it back**

**Let's shout it loud and clear**

**Defiant to the end**

**We hear the call **

**To carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone, believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches**

**On and on, we carry through the fears**

**(Oh, oh, oh)**

**Disappointed faces of your peers**

**(Oh, oh, oh)**

**Take a look at me**

**'Cause I could not care at all**

(Credits fight ends.)

Dante's closest friends carry his casket through a crowd and over a concert stage before entering the tomb and leaving it there**.**

**Do or die**

**You'll never make me**

**Because the world**

**Will never take my heart**

**You can try**

**You'll never break me**

**We wanna all**

**We want to play this part**

**Won't explain**

**Or say I'm sorry**

**I'm unashamed**

**I'm gonna show my scar**

**Give a cheer**

**For all the broken**

**Listen here**

**Because it's who we are**

**I'm just a man**

**I'm not a hero**

**Just a boy who had to sing this song**

**I'm just a man**

**I'm not a hero**

**I don't care**

As soon as the door seals, a rock band starts jamming heavily as the crowd bangs their head to the music. Fun, happy and badass scenes of Dante's adventures flash transparently over the light show: Dante riding a rocket, hiding behind his magazine, laughing at Trish's disguise, using a devil's attack to shave, sliding around on a reaper and getting new weapons!

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though your dead and gone, believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches on**

As the sky clears and the crowd disperses, we see a few more still images of Dante from the game adds.

**Do or die**

**You'll never make me**

**Because the world**

**Will never take my heart**

**You can try**

**You'll never break me**

**We wanna know**

**We want to play this part**

We move from closeup to closeup of each main character moving towards the camera... smiling... with a translucent image of them with Dante (in their first games.)

**Do or die (we'll carry on)**

**You'll never make me (we'll carry on)**

**Because the world (we'll carry on)**

**Will never take my heart**

**You can try**

**You'll never break me**

**We wanna all**

**We want to play this part (we'll carry on)**

As the drumbeat continues, we see the backs of the heroes going down the hill towards the city, the morning sun now shining brightly towards everyone as they look forward to the sky with hope. A new day truly begins. The camera lifts up into the "clear blue fair sky" and we see the logo appear:

**Presented by Capcom**

The closing image (for the final level clear?) is Dante walking towards the light... with his mom and dad in each arm.

...

Thank you all for reading this. I know this isn't really a story and my other Fanfiction haven't gone well for DMC; but I hope this brought any possible "closure" to anyone worried like I was about the story's ending.

Writing it was like therapy for me, so thank you. :)

Hopefully it can help you too. Maybe, if you need it. Lol.

If there is enough interest, there are a few "epilogue" chapter ideas I had for the characters similar to what Resident Evil 3 did. So, if you like strip clubs and free Pizza and Strawberry Sundae's, be sure to follow, favorite and comment on this story.


End file.
